Strange and Sweet
by brownbagspecial
Summary: I've always been a type of girl who threw caution to the wind, but that was just my body. I can survive Rez life, Sam, and repeated vampire attacks, but love? I can't do that, that Leah has died long a long time ago. Or so I thought...
1. Not Me

I looked down at the white paper with disbelief. I felt stupid, terrified, and strangely happy and relieved. No one in a million years would think this would happen to me.

"Leah? Leah are you alright?" Dr. Cullen touched my shoulder lightly. His icy finger seethed through my hot skin, I straightened at his touch.

"I'm just peachy," I gritted out. I stood to leave, I didn't want to have a break down in front of a leech. "Listen I'm really grateful for you doing this, but I do expect the same confidentiality as your other clients."

"Of course Leah," He said simply.

"That includes you damn kids, I don't care if Esme knows but nobody else. I don't even want my pack to know."

"As a professional I'm held to that confidentiality especially due to your uh…condition. But believe it or not Leah you're like a daughter to me and I will give you my advice. Just because you hush the words doesn't mean they weren't spoken." Uh what?

"Huh?" I sounded like a cavewoman.

"Basically even though you hide this secret doesn't mean you can avoid it. Especially in your condition," he gave me a weak smile. I nodded and began to leave again. "This isn't just YOUR secret you know. Other people are involved," He called out. That I understood, all too well.

I stared at my wall bleakly in my room. _Pregnant _kept pounding through my mind.

Pounding, that's how I got into this situation.

Pregnant by a man I've only known for 6 months I could say he was my fuck buddy all day, but deep down I know we had a deeper connection; he knew too, he was just being patient with me.

Our 'relationship' details were vague to my friends, family, and pack. Sure they knew about him, but as soon as my peers met him they began a crescendo of break up and wedding predictions. In result, I said as little as possible about him.

I stared at my phone, he had texted me twice while I was in the doctor's office. I convinced myself to stop being chicken shit and tell him.

_We need to talk, Call me when you can…_

Exactly 2 minutes later his gorgeous picture popped up, I hesitated a quick second but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Hey, uh what's wrong?" His rich voice laced with concern and worry. I sighed deeply and prepared myself to drop the bomb.

"I really don't know how to say this…"

TBC

**So this is kind of a re write of one of my stories that got deleted…I won't say much on that or I'll get pissed off all over again…**

**Most of my loyal readers already know who she's talking about but I like a good mystery…well I'm in PRE-AP English so I have to take SAT notes so bye… ch2 is on its way!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Mythic and True

** 1st chapter is like a prologue… just so you know… but this is the stuff leading up to the climax. I like this format of writing for some reason.**

Stranger things have happened…

Flashback 6 months ago

I met him on a cool Wednesday afternoon. The sky was the usual gray, the taste of after rain still hung in the air, a normal day in Forks.

The reason why I was in Forks was because the closest library was there and I needed to do some of my online assignments for the online courses I was taking.

Carrying my laptop and supplies in my messenger bag, I searched for a quiet place to work. I found the divided area where people with laptops could work in peace.

I had just begun banging away on my English paper when this man walked past me to get to the divider beside me. I had only seen a side profile of him and I could tell he was very handsome. Long-ish black hair, tanned skin, square jaw, full lips, and holy hell did he have a body! Despite his attractiveness I could see he was slightly irritated as he lugged a huge binder and some textbooks; I decided to pay him no mind.

"Dammit to all hell!" I heard a whisper-yell coming from beside me. Only 1/3 through with my English, I had major writer's block. I peered over at him; he was running his hands through his heavy black hair, exposing his caramel-honey eyes. He looked over in my direction, I resisted holding his stare for more than ½ a second, and thank God for my wolf reflexes and I looked away.

"Psst Miss." He whispered 10 minutes after our awkward moment. "Psst beauty in the yellow," he whispered and I looked down; I was wearing a yellow tank top.

"Huh?" I looked over at him.

"You know anything about mythic legends?" he smiled a blaring white smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. I'm a walking talking mythic legend paradox.  
"Depends you any good at English?" I arched a brow. He nodded and held out his hand over the divider.

"We got a deal?" he grinned.

"Yes we do," I agreed and took his hand. His skin had a soft touch to it, he felt warm yet slight shivers went down my spine. I still don't know how to explain that strange sensation.

We gathered our things and went over to a quiet table. I showed him my essay and its prompt he showed me the paper he was working on.

"Okay to a real start, your thesis is a like a map through your body" he pointed out my thesis. I saw out the corner of my eye he was eyeing me from the corner of his as he explained how to get my first argument out.

"So…what if I don't know how to get my point across?"

"Were you ever on the debate team?"

"Pfft no," I scoffed. Though I should've I was one argumentative bitch.

"Well you look feisty if I may say so. Just think of this when you don't know how to get your point across: just picture a really smart douche arguing against you."

"That's the most insane thing I ever heard."

"Insane, but effective. Just try it," he advised. He waited patiently for me while he looked over his work.

I tried this hot stranger's method and since I'm a crazy bitch I just pictured me and Edward arguing while I wrote down the down I was saying. "Proofread please," I asked sweetly. He looked and began to read over my essay. I started to get insecure when he began to laugh.

"Perfect just take out all the profanity, I don't think your professor calling him a 'stupid bitch ass smarty pants'," he laughed. We laughed together as I edited, he made funny comments about my vulgar language. "Who were you imagining?"

"This gay ass know-it-all that I unfortunately know," I referred to Edward.

"I always picture my best friend. He's like really smart; he could be a genius if he stopped smoking so much." He laughed.

We began to start on his homework. "Why does college make you take psychology?"I didn't like anything that could get in my head and expose my feelings; probably why I hated Eddie and phasing.

"It's my major, I'm almost done too. After this year I can get my doctorates, "he beamed. _Oh a doctor! But…he's a shrink…almost…EW._

"So how is the European werewolf compared to the American werewolf?" I tried not laugh as I read the question aloud.

"Uh…everything is better in America?" he shrugged. I shook my head he groaned and studied the paper closely. "The American werewolf is viewed less malicious than the European werewolf."

"Very good." We kept at it until he finally closed his book.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Oh God yes! I'm exhausted," we began to walk out the library. I started to ask myself why I was going with him.

I never felt so comfortable in a long time, especially with another male outside of my pack. I felt…normal for once.

"Hey I never caught your name," he said as we walked the gray sidewalks of Washington. Weird I thought I already told him, I guess I got caught up in his conversation and his relaxed sereneness.

"I'm Leah, nice to meet you.

"I'm David, the pleasure is all mine," he beamed.

"You from around here?"

"No, I've been here a couple of times when I was little to visit my grandma. I was born in Queens, New York, but Florida is my home state. It's so hot there I never had to work hard for my tan, that and I'm naturally dark."

"With all the sunshine and smiles, why'd you come to Washington?" I was curious.

"Well I had to get away from Miami for awhile so I did the campus life in Washington for awhile. Then I moved off campus to Seattle, some really crappy things happened there, I moved to Forks and fell in love with the small town."

"As a native here I don't see how a city boy like you would like a small town like this." He opened his mouth to tell me, but instead led me into a small burger joint.

"So…why do you like it here?"

"Because…well you're going to think I'm a bitch for this."

"So? Tell me anyway." He sighed heavily

"It's the rain I guess. It depressed my grandma to no end, but I always had a weird fascination with this place. For some reason rain always felt like a shower to me; without the nudeness that'll be awkward. Plus its so pretty at dawn."

"I guess I never saw it that way."

"Eh I don't know I guess I'm some kind of nature freak hippie of some sort… I just like the outdoors."

"Me too," Though I had to be running perimeters.

After that we talked about everything, we had a lot in common. We both were music junkies at heart, he was a drummer for a cover band.

"You can come anytime when we play." He declared. "Because I'm so cool like that."

"Just for that I'm going to boo."

"I'll bounce your ass away then, you don't want any of this," he flexed his muscles at me. Though incredibly sexy I still snorted.

He took our food to go and we stood on the side of the side of building as he smoked a cigarette. "You're really cool Leah, you know that?" He said between puffs.

"Cool enough to have that Bob Marley shirt and bracelet." I laughed. I was so surprised when he actually took off his shirt and handed it to me; he had such a relaxing scent.

"You can't have this bracelet," he held up the Jamaican colored bracelet. I pouted, "Wanna smoke."

"I've been taught to just say no," I said playfully and leaned against the wall as I took the cigarette from him.

"You smoke like a dork Leah," he laughed as he took a puff. I gave him a perplexed look. "Just kidding you're so sensitive."

"And you're supposed to be a shrink?"

"Eh, I'm actually certified to be a teacher or work with children." He informed me. I looked up at his 6'3 frame in horror.

"I wouldn't want you near my kids."

"Me either."

"I don't even think I'll even have kids," I gripped. He leaned over me with the same content smile.

"I think its best that I don't, I usually don't date nice enough girls to make babies with.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Pfft I almost married Satan."

"Same here seems like we don't date very good people. Maybe I'm not a good girl."

"I like bad girls," He said huskily. I looked up at him, before I could say anything he kissed me. The feeling of the rush of it was exhilarating. We pulled back. "I'm sorry you don't know me and I'm an idiots-" I put my finger over his mouth.

"I like idiots," I smiled.

It started to pour again and we broke apart again. "We should get you home, I'll drive you. But my car is at the library."

"But its like pouring." I said looking wearily at the rain.

"Oh Leah, don't tell me your afraid of getting a little wet now are you?" he grabbed my hand and led us out. We laughed like 2 idiots as we ran back to the library.

**. I'll try to keep these short. Remember the next couple of chapters will be leading up to chapter one…**


	3. Satan Is a Woman

A few weeks after we met I started to notice that David was getting to me. I couldn't get him which made phasing very difficult. Of course I was in a pack of full of assholes so they teased me relentlessly I guess that's why I stopped talking about him so much. I began to sound like a love sick high school bitch.

Ironically enough, he did make me feel like I was a teenager again. We did things just because we could, that was David's creed most of the time. When hung out, we were alone most of the time. That's the way I preferred it and David was content regardless. Our spot was his place, which I absolutely love.

His grandma died and left him a small house along with some other inheritance. It was so comfrontable there, not too clean, not too dirty. Every time you crossed his threshold you were relaxed, just like David's persona.

Ever since we met we became study buddies, so we did have to do some work when we were together which most of the time was. I jokingly called him my stud bud; he seriously got a kick out of that.

That brings me to one particular day at David's place.  
I had just finished doing a research paper and David threw his math book across the room and grumbled: "Professor Lim can fuck himself with no Vaseline for all I care."

I laughed at him as I ate my Pop-Tart. Anyone could tell he was a college student just by the bags of ramen, pop tarts, things his mom sent him, and breakfast foods stacked in his foods.

"Frustrated much?" I chuckled.

"Screw math," he pouted childishly and sat next to me on the floor. We laughed and listened to his constantly blasting I-pod for about an hour before his phone rang. He looked at it, rolled his eyes, and carelessly tossed it aside.

Just to be nosy I peeked at the screen and it read: Satan. I knew it was his ex, yet he never called her by her real name. I call Sam the cousin fucking ass.

He was eerily quiet for awhile; he just looked intensely out the window to the heavy rain.

"Do you miss her?" I breathed. It was so like me to have a crush on a guy with ex issues.

"Who?" He knew damn well who I was talking about.

"Satan," I said simply. He tensed up and his eye twitched a little. He classic irritated move.

"No, not exactly," He sighed. I wanted for him to explain. "I call her Satan because Satan can take in many forms and appear to beautiful and trick you. She's just like that," he balled up his fist tightly. "Two years Leah! Two years I was in love with an illusion," he clenched his teeth. I rubbed his bare shoulder soothingly and drew myself closer to him. He relaxed automatically when I hugged him. He held me under his arm tightly.

"At least you saw through it," I sighed. He chuckled darkly. His laugh was always rich and dark, but a slight sarcasm came out when he did this time.

"Its sucks, because I had to get injured first."

"What?"

"She slept with a guy that hated my guts. His name was Adam and he hated me for some unknown reason, and quite frankly I don't give a damn. Anyway she knew about him and fucked him the whole time we were engaged. The bitch had the nerve to all Bridezilla on me too. Anyway I found out , he got all macho and douche like, we fought and he gave me this," he pointed to the ugly scar that went down from his arm pit to his hip bone. He tattooed it 'Scar of a warrior' in Italian, it kind of looked bad ass.

"What happened to Adam," David shrugged.

"Last time saw him, he was in the hospital with an IV hooked up to him all banged up," He smirked a little. "I told him if I didn't have better thngs to do, I would choke his IV cord. He practically shitted himself when I told him all the ways you could kill a man with hospital supplies. " He laughed a little. He looked down at me " I have anger issues Lee."

"So do I," I laughed, he sighed in relief. We sat in silence for a while, I was glad he calmed down. It's sort of unnerving to see such a free sport so distressed.

"I'm kind of glad I have it," He said suddenly.

"Have what?"  
"My scar, because I've learned my lesson, and to open my eyes to the fakes. All I ask is for people to show me themselves, I'll accept you no matter what or who you are. Liking you and accepting is different things. I don't like liars."

Well I feel like absolute shit.

"What's Satan's real name?"

"Tracey. What's cousin fucking asshole's real name?"

"You met him actually, its Sam."

"The guy who kept asking me 5 million questions about me?" I laughed. We had bumped into Sam in the grocery store. Sam kept probing David until he got tired and turned the conversation to how expensive marshmallows were. Sam's face was priceless.

"Yeah him," I laughed.

He turned to me full face, " I hope your taste has gotten better over the years."

"Of course," I said to him, well him and his bare chest and lips. "I hope you don't only attract girls like Satan," I smirked.

"Like I said before I like bad girls, and that is a very loose term, " I felt him closing in on me.

When he pulled back his eyes were heavily lidded. "Do you think about that kiss the first time?"

I shrugged. "Did it mean anything?" He asked.

"Yeah but I'm still figuring it out." I sighed as he kissed me, I eagerly opened my mouth to him. He laid me down on the floor as he dominated my mouth and mind. This was the first time he kissed me since the day we first met. And it felt fantastic, I felt his hands traveling, he reached back and untied the straps of my uncharacteristically girly top. I forgot that I wasn't wearing a bra and he stared at my naked breast in awe.

His now darker eyes stared at me; well it felt like he was looking _through_ me. I started to feel exposed and uncomfortable, I never felt someone ever look at me like he did. I reached to tie my straps, "Um, maybe we should stop."

"Yeah we should, before I do something," he leaned down and kissed me, biting my lip.

I was bubbling with excitement and I was high without any drugs. Nothing in hell would take this away from me.

Ironically enough after that was the last thought in my head that night Satan herself was dressed in white ready to take one of the only things that I ever looked forward to…

TBC

**Please review and a little note for the future, pay close attention the characters. For next chapter please take note on Tracy she is a _big _thing in the next chappie. I so nervous my bf wants me to me his parents, I might do something to embarrass myself.**


	4. Devil In A White Bikini

**I've been moving so I haven't been able to update...so you are more than welcome to chew me out in a review, or pm. Anyway the next chapter introduces a very big character and a plot begins! Oh and some lemon ness…for CharNinja LOL. But this lemon might suck compared to my previous work.**

**I was high when I read Twilight when I read it the 1****st**** time so I don't claim it. If you haven't done that...I suggest you do**

For some weird reason after the whole Satan thing at David's house, I started to become real nice. So when I saw my whiny ass pack was busy with their imprints or some lame ass excuse to not patrol I offered to patrol alone.

Solitude actually complemented me; there were no annoying ass pack members to fight with so it actually went by faster. Of course there was nothing to report so as I was patrolling around First Beach for one last time.

I watched the children run around mindlessly and carelessly while their parents chased them with the 'Why didn't I use a condom?' face. Some girls lay lazily on towels and tried to tan, those dumb bitches apparently don't realize that this is small town Washington and the damn sun hides like a crack head does from rehab.

One woman strolled across the beach like she owned it; typically she was unmistakably beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back, her lightly tanned skin contrasted nicely in her pure white bikini; her brown eyes met each person's stare.

Her light brown eyes lit up, her perfectly pink and plump lips opened slightly as she looked in my direction. I knew she wasn't looking at me I was well hidden in the trees; I turned my eyes in the direction she was looking at and saw the object of her gawking. He was gorgeous, walking towards my house. It was David.

She ran, her stupid perfect boobs bouncing in the process, men's mouth watered as they watched her. She finally caught him a few meters away from my place. "David!" her voice rang out, she sort of had a light angelic tone. His back straightened and I saw him inhale a sharp breath before he turned around. I expected him to drool like the rest of the men when he saw her, but nothing but pure disgust were crossed on his handsome features.

"David, wait up, I saw you and…I wanted to talk to you," She smiled a nice and coy smile. She threw her arms around his neck and attempted to kiss him, my anger flared up and I wanted to hit her. He turned his head away from her and untangled her arms away off of him.

"I saw you too, but I didn't want to talk to you, "he deadpanned. Her face fell and her lip poked out into a pout.

"Oh Day why do have to always be so-"

"Yeah okay Tracey can you cut the bullshit for one second here? Usually that shit gave me a hard on but now that annoys the living shit out of me. Where is the point and would you kindly get to it." God he was hot when he was angry. His chest puffed out, his voice was so deep and husky, his eyes were darker- wait did he just say Tracey? Tracey as in Satan? He was right Satan did appear as beautiful.

"Look I heard you came to Forks and you were hanging around a lot in La Push, so I looked for you," She shrugged.

"For what, what can I do for you?"

"God damn it David! Why are you being so fucking cold, that's not the man I fell in love with!" She shouted.

"Oh my God, you're so funny you said love. If you loved me you wouldn't have done that shit with Adam, matter of fact if you loved me you wouldn't even have came back to torture me."

"I didn't come for you to torture you, I want…I want you back baby. I miss you," She reached for him but he snapped her hand away.

"The fuck? What kinds of mind fuck are really pulling Trace?"

"No mind fucks Day. I just acknowledged what I did was wrong and I knew I had to make it right and I knew I wanted to be happy, and the only way to make that happen is to be with you. You miss me don't you? Don't you still think about me?"

He sighed deeply; he rubbed his chest back and forth. "Of course I think about you still Tracey," he said softly. My heart started to sink. "In fact I think about you every day at some point." Oh just shoot me in the head why don't you? She smiled widely and rubbed his muscular arm, she licked her lips at him.

Is Leah Clearwater going to have to smack a bitch? I'm sorry, scratch that; am I going to have to smack a hoe?

"Oh baby me too," she sang joyously. He smirked at her.

"Let me finish. Whenever I think about you I'm glad that I got away from you lying, conniving, skank ass." Her mouth fell completely open. I smiled silently at him, thanking my lucky stars that he wasn't going back to Satan's awaiting arms. "In fact me and a very close friend of mine was just talking about you and she agreed with me completely." Aw, he was talking about me. Snap out of it bitch!

Her face dropped and she sneered. "You still friends with that loud mouth Puerto Rican bitch, I thought she was still in Cali." She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse you but I wasn't talking about her, and watch your mouth she's basically my sister."

"Shit I don't give a fuck; I bet you were fucking her while we were together." David rolled his eyes and his eye twitched. He was getting pissed off.

"Like I said she is basically my sister, and the only cheating whore is you. Why do you hate her so much anyway."

"She hates me, she even called me a cunt. You didn't even do anything about it." He laughed. "That isn't funny David."

"If you were offended about her calling you a cunt then you should stop acting like one."

"I feel like hitting you right now. Anyway, what bitch you hanging around now?"

"Her name is Leah, and she's very special to me. Ex or not don't disrespect my girl **battona."**

"What the fuck does that mean? Anyway what do you mean your girl?"

"Well, she's not my girl yet, but she will be. Whenever I want a woman and I'm serious I will have her." He looked determined; well I'll let his ass chase me.

"I just want to-"

"I don't care what you want Trace I really don't. Just leave me alone, stop calling me. You know my mother taught me not to answer when the Devil calls okay. Fuck you very much and have a nice swim. Hope you don't drown." He began walking away with that adorable smug smile. Satan called after him but he kept walking toward my house.

I phased as quickly as I could, managed to look half way decent and jumped in my window. Only a couple of minutes after I got there, I heard a loud thump.

**figlio di puttana! Jesus! **

I hurried and opened the window. "Hey there sexy, mind letting me in?" He smiled my favorite smile.

"Well usually I don't let old pervs in my room but I'll make an excuse for you." I laughed at him as I let him in.

"Hey."

"Hey." His eyes were clouding over and he moved closer, backing me on the wall. He kissed me deeply with so much foreign passion I was breathless, but it didn't stop me from opening my mouth to him. Picking me up by my legs he threw me on my bed and started to kiss on my earlobe. I moaned when he began rubbing me between my legs through my shorts.

"You know you're really special to me right Lee? Can I call you Lee-lee?"he whispered huskily the way his warm breath tickled down my neck. He call me anything he wanted right now.

I wasn't thinking right now, I knew I wanted him that's all that mattered. I tore at his shirt, trying my best not to hurt him with my abnormal strength. I flipped us around and was straddling him, taking my top off in the process. He kissed my belly button and began to rip at my shorts. He pulled down my panties and began to kiss all around my dripping sex. I ran my hands through his silky thick hair as he wrapped his lips around my burning clit.

He threw my thighs on his shoulders, I held onto his knees as I looked at my ceiling. I honestly didn't care that I was about to have sex with my friend knowing that my mother or little brother might walk in and hear my cries of passion. And God, would they hear it because the way he could eat pussy is out of this world.

He plunged a finger inside of me while his tongue was still acting as a drilling pleasing machine. I came and my legs started to feel numb even though they were shaking and shivering. I couldn't take it anymore I climbed back on his arching and surprisingly very large manhood.

"I always knew you were a rider," he said huskily. His pants was off in 2.5 seconds. I lowered myself onto him.

"Oh fuck," We said in unison.

When we were done he laid his head in my lap as we shared a Black and Mild. "So do you usually come in girls' rooms, speak one word to them and then fuck them? Just out of curiosity."

"No, I just had a realization and when I want something I usually go for it." Déjà vu. "I uh saw Satan today…and it didn't go as I thought to say the least."

"I'm guessing that you aren't really torn up over her considering that you just fucked my brains out," I chuckled; he ran his fingers over my thigh.

"Once there was nothing I wanted more than for her to come back to me or me to go back to her, but now…I want something else and it feels fucking fantastic to be out of Satan's clutches and into a somewhat dark angel's arms." He smiled up at me.

"I am far from an angel. I am far from anything angelic, a freak even," I said with conviction.

"Some of the most unconventional people are ones who make a difference. Learn how to take a compliment woman damn. Maybe that's why I want you, you are so smart but so clueless." He laughed.

I froze. "Don't worry I take whatever you can give me Leah, but realize that I will have you Lee-lee. Just remember that."

TBC

**Battona- whore or slut in italian.**

**figlio di puttana- son of a bitch**

**so review and whatnot…uh some very strong characters will be introduced in the next chapter. **

**I Don't kill I steal…jk**


	5. A Chance

**Before we get down to the chapter, I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers with all the kind things you've said. I'm also glad to say yay because you like David! I was so afraid you wouldn't like him.**

I stared at David as he caressed my cheek, his fingertips created electric currents where ever his fingers went. "So?" He whispered.

"So what," I smiled at him trying to cover up my morning breath. He nudged his forehead with mine and put his hand on the base of my neck.

"I meant what I said last night; I really do want you to be with me… "I sighed and turned over on my back.

"I know, I know. I don't want to jump into anything right now," I sighed. I was afraid to look at the disappointed face that I was sure he was giving me.

"I don't understand you Lee; you make things so complicated when it really isn't." He traced little circles down my bare stomach and made his way up and down my torso softly. I hated that I loved how gentle he handled me, not as if I was fragile but like he actually cared.

"How am I making things complicated?" I scrunched up my face, what was I being blamed for now?

"I know you like me, you know I like you; so what's the problem. I was going to marry the devil and you almost married a dick. Obviously we've all made terrible choices but, "He turned my head toward his," we didn't know they were bad choices until we made them. So what do you say, I'm only asking for one."

"One chance, if you don't like then fine I'll back off. But first you're going to have to give me a chance before I can make any type of impact on you." He wasn't pleading, he wasn't begging, he wasn't even really demanding, he was totally putting the ball in my court.

Sure I liked him; sure he was a great lay, study partner, and one hell of patient listener when I had one of hell of a day, but could I really go head first into this?

"What if you find out I'm not really you're 'dark angel' or whatever you call it. I mean you think this is a simple equation with just two simple people, but it's more than that."

He turned his body all the way towards me, "Do you want to tell me what that terrible complication that keeps making you think twice?"He looked dead into my eyes. What was I going to tell him? That I was some cursed She wolf who runs around naked with a bunch of guys and calls it her 'duties'? Or even worse than that, I was shaking in my mental boots with fear and anticipation.

"It's nothing really," I made an uncomfortable shift in my vision so I wouldn't have to look directly into his unknowing face.

"No, it's something alright. Come on now Leah we're both naked together," he coaxed. He leaned down close to my ear his stubble tickling my cheek. "I'll tell you everything you probably want to know about me if you go first," he whispered to me seductively. I couldn't break, I just couldn't-

"Leah?" I heard the angelic voice of my mother from the other side of my door. I was relieved, but that quickly vanished as I thought about my exact location and exact situation.

"Yes Mom," I shouted as I covered my hand over David's already silent mouth, I think that woman could probably hear him breathing.

"I just wanted to tell you to come get breakfast," She reminded me, I heard footsteps, but before I could get out the breath of relief they stopped and came back. I held my breath once again. "Oh, and Leah?"

"Yes Mom?" I called out once again.

"Tell your friend I made a plate for him too if he's hungry," she said sweetly as she walked away from my door. I. Wanted. To. Die! I threw my head back into my pillows in embarrassment and covered my face. David started to laugh, not just the ha-ha laugh but the belly aching laugh that was infectious in his own little charming way.

"Well come on, it would be rude of me to pass up food." He began to get up and dress himself in the clothes he had on before. I stopped him in mid dress.

"You may want to wash up first; I don't think my mom wants to smell what we've been up to. I'll get some clothes for you when you get out." I told him. He shrugged and followed me to my bathroom.

"Shouldn't we shower together? I mean to make the time go faster?" he batted his eyelashes at me.

"No, because we're going to get anything but clean now go. And wash with a purpose, "I shooed him into the bathroom.

I went into Seth's room with my nose sniffing anything clean; finally I reached the jackpot as I found nicely folded laundry via Mom underneath his rumpled Star Wars covers. Finding something for David to wear was a nightmare considering he was over Seth a good four or five inches and he had way more meat on him too. I went into the now steamy bathroom and put the fresh clothes on the counter. A wet arm grabbed mine and he kissed me straight on the mouth before I left. "Thank you," he said simply and continued with his shower.

What was I going to do? I had a man I just slept with in my mother's house about to eat breakfast? Why me? Quickly I brushed my teeth and hurried David out the shower so I could get in before all the hot water was gone. That was one of the real reasons I didn't want to shower with him, people think the shit is romantic but when I did that with Sam it was just me freezing my ass off because he took up all the room in the shower forcing me to the cold back.

Wiping the steam from the mirror I looked at myself. _Okay Leah you are a grown woman no need to be so afraid. Even if your mother is going to go ape shit at any moment, or fuck I forgot about Seth. Oh crap and I gave him his clothes. I am a terrible sister…well that isn't exactly news anyway._ Cool, Calm, Collected, I told myself as I gave myself a fierce nod and left to go downstairs for breakfast with my family. I never knew the day when I would be terrified of the sweet savory smell of bacon.

"Good morning family," I smiled as bright as I could. Cool and natural Leah, real inconspicuous.

"'Hello family'? I'm glad you got that nice boy to spend the night with, he has you being sociable; that's nothing any pair of batteries can do," My mother said. I gasped at her joke, Seth after a full minute started to gag.

"Oh God, Mom please stop!" Seth begged.

"Oh you're the one to talk Seth, every time there's a new bottle of lotion it seems to disappear," I bit into my pancake suggestively.

He threw a piece of egg at me; I missed it by a little. "I hate you Leah," Seth pouted. I threw the little egg piece back at him.

"Hey! None of that!" Mom banged her hand on the counter. "The minute I decide to be nice and come home to cook for my kids, they throw everything everywhere," She shook her head.

"Aw, Leah you play nice now," David said as he with his clothes in tow under his arm came over to the table where Seth and I sat. Major meltdown in 5…4…3…2…

"YOU GAVE HIM MY CLOTHES?! AFTER Y-Y-YOU—"Seth sputtered.

"After we did what Seth?" I asked him innocently. I ordered him to calm down with my eyes as I stared at him.

"Nothing," He sighed. He gave David the death look as he stabbed his eggs repeatedly. It was so cute when he tried to look mad; it was like a Chihuahua baring its small teeth.

"Anyway, family David; David, family," I rushed through the formal introductions.

"David, it's nice to meet you," My mom extended her hand politely to him. They shook hands and smiled at each other. "Why you're a handsome thing aren't you? My guess is you're the David, she's been rushing to and day dreaming about."

"Mom!" I whined out of sheer embarrassment.

"Well, that's an honor that she thinks of me that way," He grinned childishly at my mother. I could see that evil sparkling in her eye. Oh it was absolutely terrifying when she got that look, because it meant she would soon start breaking out the dusty bridal magazines and picking out bridesmaid dresses. As she would always say to me, "there is no reason why I would be getting married twice and you haven't even gotten married once'.

My mother cocked her head to the side and looked closely at David. "You look awfully familiar, what is your last name by chance?"

"Zapata, ma'am," He said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Zapata, I know I've heard that name before," She said to herself. "Anyway it'll come back to me eventually! Until then join us for breakfast, Seth slide over so the nice man can sit next to your sister," She ordered. Seth still with the look of death streaked across his face obeyed, with a very stern and unhappy face, David gave him a weak smile back despite Seth's inhospitality.

"So David, what do you do?" She went straight into Mom mode.

"Well right now I'm almost finished with my masters for psychology and I work in the community center," He answered with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh so, you're almost a doctor," She said grinning like a cat. She elbowed me in a side. "Leah did you hear that he's going to be a doctor."

"Yeah Leah I'm going to be a doctor," David softly elbowed me on my other side. Seth gave out a little chuckle, the little bugger couldn't hold out for long. "And I…" He was cut off by the blaring ring of his cell phone. "Excuse me for a moment," He said before taking his call outside. My mother smiled and nodded, she waited until he was out of ear shot and began to talk.

"If you don't hurry up and snatch that man, I will!" She said excitedly. Seth and I gave each other the same 'is she serious?' look like we always did when she got all gushy and what not.

"Look Mom, sorry to disappoint you but David and I aren't like that we're just…"

"I hope you weren't going to say just friends. Because last time I checked friends don't sneak into each other rooms and start moaning in their mother's home!" Seth groaned and laughed at the same time and I put my head down.

"Mom, you rarely even live here, and Seth is barely here too," I argued. "Besides I never complain when you and Charlie do it when you think no one is here," I pointed out. Not a shade of pink entered my mother's cheeks as I told her about her vulgar doings.

"True, but I am marrying him and I do have some type of future intentions with him. You on the other hand are not married and as I will agree you do have rights in this house because you do in fact own this house I will not ignore the fact that you are brushing aside Mr. Zapata and letting him slip between your little ignorant hands." I sighed here we go again. "I'm not saying that you need a man to be happy because we both know that isn't true, but I can see the way he looks at you and how you are when you think no one is looking. Leah there is nothing stopping you," She looked at me seriously.

"Well it's true, it's not like you haven't already screwed him," Seth frowned. Jesus twenty years old and was still as much as of a prude as when he was a teenager. Revise that he was prude when it came to his dear older sister's love life, but when it came to his he was just fine bragging about what little play he did get.

Mom smacked him on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth boy."

"Mom have you forgotten one teeny thing?"I asked sweetly, she looked back at me doe eyed. "I'm a freaking wolf! How am I supposed to explain that? Better yet how can I even get around that considering the fact that all of us are sworn to secrecy about this stupid curse? Oh I'm sorry that excludes Jacob because he and Sam seem to get away with anything they please."

Mom sighed deeply and started to speak in a low voice. "Leah, as a Council member I will tell you this. You have my permission to tell him or any lover who you are deeply and _seriously_ involved with, with my approval. Right now no, you may not tell him. You'll know the right time to tell him."

Seth looked at her with a wide mouth. "That doesn't count for you; the pieces of trash you've been going around with must be approved by the whole council. Everyone knows you don't make the best decisions when it comes to trust, my little vampire lover," She kissed his head.

David came back in with a distraught and worried look on his face. "Mrs. Clearwater, Seth, I really hate to do this but I will have to go."

"That's alright, but what's wrong you like you've seen a ghost. " I looked at him, the man full with positive energy was now long gone and a tired unhappy man was appearing right before us.

"No, no it's just an emergency has popped up and I have to go and take care of it," he looked apologetically at my mother.

"Well I don't want to hold you up."

"Yes, Leah will you um, walk me to my car?" He asked jerking his head toward the front door. I nodded and walked out into the cool morning air. I tried to catch up to his fast walking to his car; he was parked a little while away from my house.

We walked together in a warm air of silence. He looked at me periodically with a nervousness that I couldn't really understand at the time. Finally when we got to the car he stopped in front of me.

"I might be going away for a couple of days Lee," he said solemnly.

"What do you mean like jail?!" That was usually the explanation for such a saying.

"No, I have some business to take of out of town. It shouldn't be very long before I return." I nodded and he took my chin in his hands.

"When I come back, I want and will have my chance." He said with a deep conviction.

"You never know I might change my mind."

He kissed me on my forehead and smiled. "You say that now."

And with another deep kiss and the sound of his engine he was gone…

TBC

Tell me what you think guys…sorry for the late update… happy new year


End file.
